Frozen
by Chezu
Summary: Sookie Stackhouse was just your average girl, who just happened to be a telepath. What will happen though when S.H.I.E.L.D. needs her assistance in finding the tesseract? And what will happen when she meets the one who took it?
1. Chapter 1

AN: This is going to be most likely a 3 fic series. I hope you enjoy the first of three! The idea just came to me randomly.

Sookie is 21 in this, it's before vampires came out of the coffin by the way..

* * *

Sookie awoke with a groan. She had no idea what happened. She remembered taking the trash to the dumpsters after her shift at Merlotte's. She was going to go home right after, she didn't want her Grandmother to wait up for her. At her age she needed her rest. After that though, it was all black.

While Sookie held her throbbing head, she took in her surroundings. The room she was in didn't give her any hints either. It was a plain gray room with only a bed. It kinda had a prison look to it.

That realization made Sookie freeze in fear.

She was in a cell like room, in an unknown location, with only a bed. The images that went through her mind did not help the situation at all. Especially since she watched a thing about sex slaves in America. At least she still had her work uniform.

Getting worked up wasn't going to help anything though, she had to calm down and think things over. She needed to come up with a plan of some sort. That's when it occurred to her. Her disability! Closing her eyes, she focused on listening to the minds around her.

'_I can't believe they brought the Hulk on the ship. Are they trying to get us all killed?_'

'_Man, if I have to hear Coulson fangirl over Captain America being here one more time..._'

'_I'm so hungry! Fury is running us ragged! How the hell are we suppose to find a god?_'

Well those thoughts didn't help any. Sookie sighed. The only other thoughts she was getting were to confusing. 'Tesseract', 'Loki', and what the hell was a 'Hulk' and why was everyone scared of it?

'_The girl's probably scared out of her mind. They should have gotten Coulson or Rogers to do this. I'm no good at this stuff._'

It was a woman who was thinking this. Sookie could tell she was right outside of her cell's door. She didn't sound like she had ill intentions, but Sookie still braced herself as the door opened like something out of Star Trek. A beautiful red haired woman entered the room. She tried her best to smile, but after a few years of working at Merlotte's, Sookie knew a forced smile when she saw one.

"Hello, Ms. Stackhouse. I'm Natasha Romanoff. I know you must be scared, but I assure you we mean you no harm." The woman spoke calmly.

"No harm?" Sookie stood up and placed her hands on her hips, "You kidnapped and most likely drugged me!"

"Yes, sorry about that, but we needed to make sure you would come with us." Her calm was starting to annoy Sookie a bit. "I've been instructed to bring you to Agent Fury to debrief you on the situation."

'Agent', that word made Sookie's blood run cold. This was one of her fears. That the government would find out about her ability, and imprison her so they could study her like some sort of alien.

Natasha could see the fear on the girl's face and sighed. She really wasn't good at this.

"Look, I meant what I said. We mean you no harm. In fact, after you help us out, you can go home. You're even getting paid for being here." Natasha sighed, "Honestly, I thought the whole kidnapping and drugging thing was a little much, but Agent Richards kinda jumped the gun. He thought it would be faster then talking to you."

"... I can honestly go home after?" Sookie asked cautiously.

"Yes." Natasha smiled, "Now if you'll follow me?"

Natasha lead Sookie down a hall that reminded the young waitress of the inside of a submarine. There was men and women alike, walking around in uniforms. Soon though, she found herself in what looked like a large control/conference room... In the sky!

'_Holy hell, we're flying? We're on a plane?!_' If Sookie wasn't scared and mad she might be impressed by all of this.

In front of the large conference table stood a bald black man in a duster. He was giving orders to a woman in a uniform. She seemed to be his right hand so to speak. The woman saw them approaching and informed the man of their arrival.

"Hm?" He turned to them, his one good eye fixing on Sookie, "Ah, Ms Stackhouse. I'm Nick Fury. First, I would like to apologize for Agent Richards. I hope it will please you to know he's now strictly on desk duty." He spared a second to glare at a man to the side, who Sookie guessed was Richards. "Now down to business. Please, will you have a seat." He motioned to one of the chairs at the table.

Sookie sat on one of the chairs, still wary of this Nick Fury guy. As he sat next to her, she peeked into his mind.

'_I'm just going to assume you're reading my mind now Ms. Stackhouse._'

Sookie knew the look on her face must have given her away, because Agent Fury smirked.

"So it is true. You're a telepath. Good, then bringing you here wasn't a waste of time."

"...What are you going to do to me? The lady over there said you would send me home after. Did she mean in a body bag?"

Nick Fury laughed at that, "I like you Ms. Stackhouse, you have spunk. No, we just need you to assist us with something. After that you're free to go home, alive and healthy. Hopefully it won't take longer then a week."

"A week? Sir, with all due respect, I have a grandmother to look after."

"There's no need to worry about that. We sent an agent over to look after her."

'_And thank god for that. Coulson was getting annoying._' Agent Fury's right hand thought to herself.

"Last report I received, they were working on her garden." Fury continued.

Sookie sighed, coming to the conclusion she wasn't going to get out of this situation. "What is it you expect me to do, Mr. Fury?"

Agent Fury nodded to his right hand, who Sookie learned was Agent Hill. Hill then handed a file to Sookie, who immediately started looking through it. There was a page about a mysterious cube called the Tesseract.

"A few days ago, a secret location of ours was attacked by a man named, Loki. He made off with this. We plan to apprehend, Loki soon but we doubt he will tell us it's location."

"So, I reckon you want me to pluck the information from his head?"

Fury smirked, "Smart girl. The problem however is Loki is not a normal man... he's a god technically."

Sookie's eyes went wide, "Wait, are you telling me, he's Loki Loki? As in the Norse God?"

"Yes, you know about Norse Mythology?"

"A little. I watched a show about them. But you're telling me they're real?"

"Since you'll need the information, I will tell you yes. So far we only have confirmed about seven. Loki, Thor, and Odin are included in that list."

Sookie couldn't believe it. Actual Gods!

"And you expect me to go against a god?"

"We have taken the necessary precautions. You'll be alright. Now we're still searching for Loki's location. How about Agent Romanoff take's you to get changed and meet the rest of the team?" He then nodded to Natasha.

Natasha lead Sookie to a more comfortable room, where she was informed this would be her room for the duration of her stay. It was nicer then the cell she admitted. The bed was nicer, there was a window, a shelf, a desk, a kitchenette, a bathroom, and closet full of clothes. They weren't much, but Sookie was grateful she didn't get stuck wearing her work clothes.

She selected a pair of black jeans and a shirt with the 'S.H.E.I.L.D.' logo on the back and breast. Then she tired her hair in a pony tail to hang over her shoulder and washed her face, before going out to meet Natasha in the hall.

"Do you like your room, Ms. Stackhouse? I'm sure it's better then the cell you were in." Natasha asked.

"Yes, and please call me Sookie."

"Alright, then you can call me Natasha in that case." She smiled.

Soon they came to a lab. There was a man in a purple shirt staring intently at a screen.

"Dr. Banner." Natasha drew his attention to them.

"Hm?" He looked to them and smiled nervously, "Oh, hello Agent Romanoff. Is this the famous telepath?"

Dr. Banner looked nice to Sookie, but she could sense a tense aura about him.

"Yes, this is Sookie Stackhouse." Natasha motioned to the girl.

"Nice to meet you, Dr. Banner." Sookie smiled and held out her hand.

"Please, call me Bruce." He smiled back and shook her hand.

As soon as their hands touched, Sookie could hear growling in her head, green growling, which made her jump back, confusing Natasha and Bruce.

"Sorry i-it's just... When I touch someone their thoughts can sometimes sneak in." Sookie explained.

"... Then I guess you met my other self." Bruce smiled ruefully, "The monster."

"Monster? But he seemed nice."

This caused both Natasha and Bruce to look at her strangely.

"Nice?" Bruce asked.

"Yea, he was growling, but... It's kinda hard to explain, but I think he was just saying 'hi' to me."

They both looked dumbfounded now, before Bruce started laughing.

"You're interesting, Ms. Stackhouse." he smiled.

"Please, call me Sookie." she smiled back.

Bruce nodded, then Natasha spoke up, "Have you seen the Cap?"

"Yeah, last I saw he was heading to the gym to do some training."

"Alright, come on, Sookie." Natasha said, motioning to the door.

"Okay, I'll see you later, Bruce?"

"Sure, drop by anytime." Bruce smiled.

As they walked to the gym, Natasha pointed out different things to Sookie. The mess hall, the hanger, the restricted areas. Sookie didn't know how Natasha could keep track of it all, she could only hope she wouldn't need to remember half of these places.

When they entered the gym, Sookie was surprised to find it was huge. They even had a boxing ring like the ones on tv.

Sookie went to look around, but Natasha quickly pulled her back as a punching bag went flying right in front of them hitting the wall next to them.

"Sorry about that!" A man in work out clothes called out as he jogged over to them.

Sookie couldn't help but blush a little. He was gorgeous!

"Dammit Rogers! Why don't you watch your surroundings!" Natasha scolded harshly.

"Sorry Agent Romanoff." Smiled weakly, "I've had a lot on my mind lately..."

"Whatever, Sookie this is Steve Rogers, also known as Captain America."

Steve smiled boyishly at Sookie, "It's a pleasure to meet you Ms. Stackhouse. Fury showed me the file on you. I can honestly say I was looking forward to meeting someone as talented as you."

"There's a file?" Sookie looked to Natasha, "I have a file?!"

"Everyone does." Natasha shrugged, "If it makes you feel better your file is probably far less horrible then everyone else on the team's."

Sookie groaned, before smiling to Steve, "Sorry, it's nice to meet you too. Please call me Sookie."

Natasha suddenly put her hand to her ear. Then looked to Sookie and Steve.

"They found him."


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I'm glad some seem to be enjoying this so far!**

**Here's chapter 2!**

**I figured I would upload it today, since this weekend is going to be a little busy for me.**

**I actually already have a few chapters completed for this story already, but I'm going to space out releasing them. Especially since I'm still writing the last couple chapters.**

**I'll most likely release a chapter every weekend. (maybe sooner if I magically get a ton of reviews or something)**

**But yeah! R & R!**

* * *

Today was just a busy day for Sookie Stackhouse. First she was kidnapped by a secret agency to save the world from an evil god, and now she was on her way, in a jet, to Stuttgart, Germany to help capture said god. Germany, of all places!

"Is it really okay for me to go to Germany? I mean I don't have a passport." Sookie asked nervously for the umpteenth time. She never flew before, and she didn't like it one bit.

Steve, who was now in his Captain America uniform, and Bruce, who was wearing a suit and tie, chuckled from their seats across from her.

"Yes, you'll be okay, Sookie. Just relax and pretend you belong at the party." Bruce smiled, "Once we figure out where Loki is, Steve will apprehend him and we'll head back."

Sookie gulped and nodded.

"By the way, I must say you look very lovely, Sookie." Steve flashed his boyish smile once again.

Sookie looked down at the dress Natasha gave her to wear. It was a nice white dress with an emerald silk ribbon around the waist and gold flowers embroidered into the skirt. It was a beautiful dress.

"Thanks, Steve." she smiled up at him.

* * *

Once they landed on the ground, Bruce escorted Sookie into the party. Their forged invitations working like a charm. Sookie felt so dangerous right now. Like she was really a secret agent.

When they were inside, they blended in by dancing.

"I apologize a head of time for my two left feet." Bruce joked as he waltzed Sookie around, making the telepath giggle.

"No, I think you're a good dancer." Sookie smiled reassuringly.

As they continued to dance, Sookie stuck to the plan. While blending in, she would listen for Loki. She figured his thoughts would be loud due to whatever evil intent he was planning. After awhile though nothing seemed to happen, and Sookie was getting thirsty.

"Should we go get something to drink?" Bruce inquired.

Sookie nodded, and they headed to the bar. Bruce ordered a water, while Sookie ordered a Gin & Tonic. They then moved to a few seats that were set up to the side.

With the alcohol in her system, Sookie felt a little more at ease so she took in the large room. There was several statues and paintings. It was actually pretty nice.

As she took a sip of her drink, Sookie suddenly felt something like a slither of a snake in the back of her mind. It made the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end and a cold chill run up her spine. When she looked for the source, that's when she saw him.

He stood at the top of the stairs in a suit, with a green scarf, holding a cane. His black hair slicked back and his green eyes looking over the crowd below. His eyes soon zeroed in on someone in the room, and Sookie could feel a wave of triumph before he smirked and practically skipped down the steps. Sookie recognized him from his picture now that he was a little closer. It was Loki.

Before Sookie could alert Bruce, Loki used his cane to bludgeon the guard at the bottom of the steps. Knocking him out with one blow. The party goers gasped and screamed, while Sookie's hand flew to her mouth in horror.

In seconds, Loki had a man by his throat and flipped him onto a stone table looking statue, before taking out a device and slamming it on the mans face. Whatever it was doing was causing him to scream in agony.

"Sookie!" Bruce grabbed her, "Come on we gotta get to Steve!" He then rushed her out of the party hall. Sookie was so horrified, she didn't resist. She could feel the monster in Bruce itching to come out and fight, but he was holding it at bay.

Once they were outside, Bruce moved them to hide behind a bush to the side while he used his communicator to contact Steve and Natasha. Sookie watched as men and women alike, all swarmed out of the building like bees from a hive. Following behind, was Loki. As she watched his outfit changed. With his gold helmet and scepter, he looked more godly. He made a police car crash with a wave of his glowing scepter, before continuing towards the people. The sight scared Sookie out of her mind.

What did she get herself into? She wasn't prepared for this!

Using some sort of magic, he rounded up the party goers like cattle and ordered them to kneel. When they did he smirked and Sookie could feel another wave of triumph.

"Is not this simpler? Is this not your natural state?" He asked with a smirk as he made his way through the crowd. "It's the unspoken truth of humanity. That you crave subjugation."

As he continued his speech, Sookie felt sick to her stomach. Who the hell did this guy think he was? Sookie didn't care if he was a god, you don't treat people like slaves!

"In the end you will always kneel." His smirk grew and Sookie wanted to slap it right off his face.

Just then an older man with a defiant look on his face stood up and looked to Loki.

"Not to men like you." He announced.

Loki chuckled, "There are no men like me."

"There are **always** men like you."

Loki was silent for a moment before he lifted his scepter towards the old man.

"Look to your elder people," The smirk that appeared on his face made Sookie's heart fill with dread, "Let him be an example."

The old man's eyes filled with fear as Loki's scepter began to glow.

"NO!" Sookie screamed and threw up her hand.

When she did a white hot light shot from her into Loki. Knocking him back into one of the statues by the stairs. The crowd gasped and looked to her, but she was to in shock to care. Her hand lowering as she stared at it.

"D-Did I just do that?" She asked no one in particular.

Bruce didn't even know what to think of it. It reminded him of one of Stark's blasts from his Iron Man suit. How was Sookie able to do that?

The people all quickly began to run as they saw Loki start to get up. The god of trickery didn't care about them though. His green eyes only focused on the blonde woman that attacked him. He quickly teleported in front of her, knocking Bruce to the side making him hit his head on one of the steps.

"Bruce!" Sookie gasped in horror, before looking to Loki who was still in front of her.

Sookie tried to back away from him, but only managed to back into a tree.

"What are you, Midgardian wench?" Loki inquired, looking her over.

"A waitress." Sookie replied nervously.

Loki stared at her for another moment then smirked, "Fine don't tell me, I'll find out soon enough."

Loki lifted his scepter and touched it to her chest. The light from it simply absorbed into her body, making Sookie feel warm. Loki had a look of confusion, and Sookie could feel her hands warming up again. Loki watched with fascination, as Sookie's eyes began to glow white as well, just before she shot him back again. However this time Loki landed on his feet with a smirk.

Sookie quickly looked around, trying to find a way to escape from this horrible situation, but it all looked grim. That is until a red, white, and blue shield slammed into his head and Steve came out of no where punching the god in the face.

The exhausted telepath quickly took the time to run over to Bruce who was just now getting up.

"Are you alright, Bruce?"

"Yeah, just got the wind knocked out of me." He smirked, "Don't worry I've suffered worse."

They both then watched the fight going on to the side. Iron Man soon showed up, and with them teamed up together. Stark and Rogers subdued Loki and they all returned to the jet with the god in custody.

* * *

The flight was mostly quiet, besides the bickering between Tony Stark and Steve. Sookie mainly focused on the wall or her lap, constantly feeling Loki's intense stare. She could feel several emotions from him. Anger, curiosity, determination. Though he also seemed pretty relaxed for someone that was captured.

'_Maybe he's just that cocky._' Sookie thought to herself.

Sookie closed her eyes and tried to focus on trying to hear his thoughts. She could hear everyone else.

'_It was just to easy, but what reason would he have to let us capture him?_' Sookie couldn't help but agree with Steve.

'_I can't believe this is the guy my dad looked up to! I wish I was with Pepper... I can't wait to get home so we can-_' Sookie slammed the wall to Tony's brain shut. She did not want to see that.

She then was able to focus on the cold aura she felt. The more she focused though, the colder she felt. She could feel her body shivering. Then all of the sudden she felt a zap. Her eyes shot open and she looked to Loki. The god looked shocked as well, then a knowing smirk appeared on his face.

'_You know it's awfully rude to try and listen to someone's thoughts.' _Loki spoke to her telepathically making Sookie blush and look away. Embarrassed that she got caught. She then heard him chuckle. '_So you're telepathic and can shoot energy from you hands. Interesting... Well I __**hate**__ to be the barer of bad tidings, but you can't hear me unless I let you in. A little trick I picked up. One can't be to careful after all._'

"Sookie?" Sookie looked to Bruce, who looked concerned. "Are you alright?" He asked.

"Yeah, just tired." She lied with a weak smile.

"Well you could take a nap, we still have a hour til we arrive."

"No, it's okay, really. I'm fine."

Bruce nodded and looked to the sky which was now beginning to show signs of an oncoming storm. There was a huge crack of thunder, and out of the corner of Sookie's eye she could see Loki flinch at the sound.

"What's the matter, scared of a little lightning?" Steve taunted the Norse god.

"I'm not overly fond of what follows..." Loki responded, before Sookie felt a wave of annoyance coming from him, with a hint sadness.

Before she could think anymore on the subject, there was a large thud on the roof of the jet. Sookie began to freak out. Did they just get hit my lightening?! She really didn't want to die here!

Tony opened the rear of the air craft, preparing to fly out to see what happened, before he could though a man flew in. He had long blond hair and wore something similar to Loki's style of dress. Sookie wondered if maybe he was another god. If he was though he obviously didn't learn whatever Loki learned to block her from reading his thoughts.

'_He is alive!_' The man thought with a feeling of relief, but his face remained serious. Unlike Loki, this man's aura felt warm and friendly, but there was a hint of... static maybe? It felt like Pop Rocks were crackling in her brain.

With a large hammer he knocked Tony back before grabbing Loki and taking off again. Tony and Steve not to far behind.

It didn't take long to locate them. Natasha landed the jet near by, where Tony and Steve were arguing with the new guy over what to do with Loki, said god was sitting near by smirking and chuckling at the scene before him.

"I'll go see if I can calm things down." Bruce offered, before jogging over.

Sookie looked to Natasha who was busy relaying information back to base. So this left Sookie alone with the prisoner. Yep this wasn't uncomfortable in the slightest. Boy she wished she could just go back to Louisiana and forget all of this. Especially since the majority of her so called team mates were acting like boys on a playground. Fighting over Loki like some sort of toy.

The more they fought though, the louder their thoughts were. This caused Sookie to pinch the bridge of her nose. She was starting to get a headache.

Loki on the other hand, went unnoticed as he watched her silently. He was still trying to figure out what this midgardian wench was really. All signs pointed to the Fae, but that was an impossible thought. The Fae had disappeared a long time ago. Preferring to remain hidden.

The not knowing and this unexplainable interest in this girl, was infuriating to the god of trickery. She was just a midgardian wench with a few gifts. At least that's what he kept telling himself...

The fight seemed to go on for hours, and Sookie was tired and these shoes were killing her feet now. She hated heels. The agitation was getting worse and worse, until it exploded.

"Everyone shut the hell up!" She screamed and held her hand up shooting another burst of energy at a tree knocking it down, shocking everyone including herself. Bruce was the only one besides Loki who had seen her new found power.

Coming back to her senses she tried to play it off, "If you all are done with your pissing match, can we please go back to the base? My feet hurt, I'm tired, and it's been a hell of a day for me! So how about you all stop acting like a bunch of five year olds, man the hell up, and get back in the freaken jet! Or so help me I'll shoot the lot of you with whatever this light thing is!"

After that show however, Sookie felt her body weaken more, before her body just gave way entirely. She was out before she hit the ground.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Here's the next chapter! Glad to see I'm getting a few favorites on this story!**

**Please enjoy and R&R!**

* * *

Sookie woke up in what looked like a hospital room. To the side was a woman in a lab coat, who she was assuming was a nurse or a doctor of some sort. Part of her was hoping last night was a dream, but she could also see the woman was wearing a S.H.E.I.L.D. shirt. This made Sookie groan. The sound of course alerted the woman that Sookie was now awake.

"Glad to see you've decided to join us." She smirked, "How's your head?"

"Fine now actually," Sookie was surprised by that, "How long was I out?"

"About twelve hours. Agent Fury said if you were up for it to report to the control room. Do you need anything? Food? Water?"

"You know I'm actually starving..." Sookie admitted. It had been awhile since she ate.

"Well after firing all those beams at us I'm sure you are." A voice spoke up from the doorway.

When Sookie looked over she saw a good looking man with a Black Sabbath shirt on with black jeans. He had this unkept, GQ thing going on. He grinned and Sookie knew she must have been blushing. She didn't know how to handle all these hot guys on one ship. Sure some of the men at home were good looking, her boss, Sam Merlotte, and her brother, Jason, being two that popped into her mind. But these guys were unreal.

"You're the guy from the jet." She remembered, "The one that wore that metal suit."

"Glad I made such a good first impression," he smirked, "Tony Stark."

"Sookie Stackhouse."

"Don't worry I know who you are." He grinned and sat on the bed next to her and pulled out a silver bag. When he reached into it he popped something into his mouth, "I read the files before I came here. Sookie Stackhouse, age 21, known telepath in a little town called Bon Temps. Blueberry?" He asked holding out the silver bag to her. Sookie shook her head making Tony shrug before continuing. "Telepathy must be a fun power to have. I say we blow this whole S.H.E.I.L.D. thing and hit Vegas!"

"I wouldn't really call it fun..." Sookie didn't know how to handle this guy.

"How do you mean?" Tony asked popping another blueberry in his mouth.

"Well for example, I have to hear thoughts like 'wow she's pretty hot in those scrubs, it reminds me of the time me and Pepper played doctor...'"

Tony blushed slightly then started laughing, "You could hear all that from me?" Sookie nodded, "You can't just turn the volume down or something?"

"If I focus hard I can, but whatever happened last night took a lot out of me."

"Well then I'll try and keep my thoughts G rated if that will help any." Tony grinned.

"Thanks." Sookie was surprised. It never hit her until now, but everyone she met on this little adventure of her's treated her like everyone else, even thought her telepathy was interesting. They weren't looking at her like a circus freak, which was a common occurrence back home. It was kinda nice.

* * *

After spending some more time with him, Sookie found Tony to be much more pleasant to be around then she thought at first. He even wasn't as much of a playboy as the telepath first thought. He was in a committed relationship with his assistant, Pepper Potts, and seemed to care about her a great deal.

"You should come to New York when this is all over. I'm sure Pepper would love to meet you." Tony told her as they walked to the control room.

All eyes were on them in that instant. In the room was Natasha, Bruce, Fury, Steve, Hill, and the mysterious blond guy who had taken Loki from the jet. He wasn't as heavily armored now though, and had lost the cape.

"I have retrieved the Princess as requested." Tony announced jokingly, making almost everyone role their eyes. Sookie however giggled.

Tony then made a show of taking Sookie's hand like he was escorting a Princess to her chair, he even pulled it out for her. Now Sookie rolled her eyes.

"Are you alright now, Sookie?" Bruce asked genuinely concerned.

"Yeah. I'm alright now." She smiled to him.

"Now that that's out of the way. Care to explain that little light show, Ms. Stackhouse?" Fury inquired, asking the question on everyone's minds.

"I honestly don't know. I've never done that before in my whole life." Sookie looked down.

"I might know."

All eyes turned to the mysterious blond man, as he made his way to Sookie.

"Sookie this is Thor." Fury introduced.

Sookie was surprised and looked back up to the God of Thunder who was now smiling.

"If I hadn't have seen it myself, I wouldn't have believed it, but I believe you might be part Fae." Thor explained.

"Fae?" Sookie asked confused.

"Yes, they're beings from another realm similar to my home, Asgard. It is said they can control pure energy and light."

"Wait, you mean Fae as in... Faeries?" Natasha asked skeptical.

"Yes I believe they go by that as well." Thor confirmed.

"You're telling me, I'm a faery?" Sookie suddenly became disappointed. Witch? Ok. She would have even accepted being an alien, but a faery? "How fucking lame."

Tony snickered at Sookie's remark making her shoot a glare at him.

"I have heard Darcy use that term as well. Does that mean you find being fae unacceptable?" Thor inquired, "I can assure you Lady Sookie that the Fae are actually very powerful creatures. Most fear them."

Fury chose that moment to interrupt. It was an interesting topic, but there were other maters at hand.

"As fascinating a subject as this is, we need to get down to business. Sookie were you able to read Loki?"

Sookie froze at that, just thinking about the god made her uneasy, "I can't read him fully. He can block me out of his thoughts apparently. Told me so himself in his mind... but I can feel his emotions. I think I would be able to tell if he was lying or up to something."

"That's not much, but it's enough to work with..." Fury thought to himself for a moment then began walking to the door. "Come along Ms. Stackhouse. Let's go pay Mr. Real Power a visit."

* * *

The closer they approached Loki's cell, the colder Sookie felt. Why did he feel so cold? Sookie thought to herself. When they entered the actual room however, it was like Sookie just stepped into a meat locker. Fury didn't look effected so it must have something to do with her telepathy.

The cage was not what she expected. It reminded Sookie of Hannibal Lecter's cell. When Fury stopped in front of it, the young telepath stood next to him, peering through the glass. Loki sat there in the middle, legs crossed and eyes closed.

"So you brought the young Fae with you this time?" he asked while his eyes slowly opened. His mouth forming into an amused smile. "What are you planning? That she breaks me and dives into my mind for the location of your precious cube? She's as useless as any other Midgaurdian wench now."

"So you do know where the cube is." Fury spoke up and Sookie knew it was now game time.

"No, I know not where it is." He smirked.

"He's telling the truth." Sookie spoke up

Loki was taken back for a moment. She shouldn't have been able to read anything from him. How did she know he wasn't lying?

"I can read your emotions." Sookie answered off his confusion, "Oh, not so useless now, am I?"

What happened next made Sookie confused more then anything. Loki was amused. She thought he would feel backed into a corner, but he was amused and... impressed?

"Clever, but emotions can only get you so much." He spoke up not taking his eyes off the telepath now.

The questioning went on for a good bit, Fury asking questions while Sookie read his emotions, but it didn't get them that far. Sookie felt so cold while reading him.

'_Why are you allowing this mortal to push you so far?_' Loki's voice suddenly entered her mind catching her off guard. If Sookie didn't know any better should would have thought he was concerned about her.

Before Sookie could even think to reply Fury spoke up.

"We don't seem to be getting very far tonight." He sighed before looking to Sookie. "I guess we should call it a night. We'll try this again tomorrow."

With a nod Sookie left the room with Agent Fury, but she did look back for a moment. Those intense green eyes of the god of mischief followed her every movement once again, and continued to until she left the room. Though even then she could still feel his gaze on her.

Sookie was gazing out the window on one of the decks. The world looked so far away from the ship. She wondered if that was one of the reasons Loki looked down on earthlings. Right when his name popped into her head she tried to shake it out.

'_Why do I keep thinking about him?_' She thought to herself.

Ever since she saw him on the stairs she couldn't stop thinking about him. It bothered her to no end.

"May I join you?" A deep voice drew her from her thoughts.

When Sookie looked over, there stood Thor. He had a soft smile on his gorgeous face. He really was the polar opposite of his brother.

"Sure." she nodded.

Thor moved to stand beside Sookie, both of them looking out the window now.

Thor let out a soft sigh, "Every time I look down upon Midgaurd it gets more beautiful." That honestly surprised Sookie, with his brother's hate towards humans and all, she thought their views would be somewhat the same.

"You both seem so different." She spoke her thoughts without meaning to, catching Thor's attention.

Thor smiled sadly, "Yes... My brother has been through a lot, and I'm afraid I'm partially to blame for that. In a way though, we use to have similar beliefs. That we were far more superior to all others... I learned the error of my ways, my brother has not."

Sookie looked over at Thor curiously, and he began telling her about his last trip to Earth. About his father, the fight with Loki, and about the friends he made along the way. She especially liked how he talk about 'Lady Jane'. His eyes would light up when he talked about her.

"You really like her huh?"

Thor grinned and nodded, his grin reminded her of her brother Jason back home. "Yes, I wish I could see her again, however I need to deal with Loki first."

Sookie nodded and looked back out the window. Would they be able to get the information out of him though? She felt useless. If only she could find a way around whatever shield he was using to block her out. She could try touching him... Sookie blushed at that thought however. Seriously what was wrong with her?!

"Lady Sookie?" Sookie's head shot over to Thor's concerned face, "Are you alright? Your face is all red."

"Yes! I mean... Yes, it's just been a long day you know?" She laughed nervously.

"Was dealing with my brother that exhausting?" He chuckled.

"To be honest, it was." She sighed, "Trying to read his mind is like trying to break a concrete wall with a feather."

Thor grinned and nodded, "Yes, he is powerful. The most powerful magician in Asgard in fact." Thor thought to himself for a moment then turned to Sookie. "Would you like me to try and help enhance your powers?"


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Here's the next chapter! Sorry it's a little late, had some family obligations.**

**Birdy Main**: Yeah I guess the pairing is a little random huh? lol But thank you for reading and hope you enjoy what's to come!

**Koryandrs**: thank you for both reviews!

**Ladysakura**: Thank you!

**Anem72:** I have to kinda agree! I would have loved Skars as Thor, but at the same time I do like Hemsworth. It's very had to choose who I would rather!

**Also, sorry this chapter is a little short, but the next will make up for it!**

* * *

Sookie plopped down onto her bed exhausted. Thor had taught her how to take in energy, and it seemed to work. He even told her about other Fae abilities she could possibly have. Like telepoting, flying, and even healing. She was still skeptical about being part faery, but oh well. Like Scarlett O'Hara, she would think about it tomorrow.

After training with Thor though, Natasha showed up and decided to teach her how to fight and use a gun. Needless to say, Sookie Stackhouse was now in need of a good nap, and within moments she was out for the count.

* * *

Sookie moaned as rough yet smooth hands glided over her naked body. Touching her in the right places at the right times. She had never felt such pleasure before. She looked up at the man on top of her, who simply smirked and leaned in to kiss her lips.

The young telepath's hands moved into his raven hair, which wasn't in it's usual slicked back style, as he deepened the kiss. Both of their moans echoing against the walls of the elegant room they were in. The room was painted in dark colors, with golden swirls etched in. While the bed was emerald with gold trim.

The man soon broke the kiss, his mouth trailing over to Sookie's ear.

"Say my name." He ordered huskily before nipping her lobe.

"No. I can't." Sookie responded with a gasp.

"Yes, you can, _Darling_." He smirked against her neck biting it, "_**Say it**_."

Sookie groaned and whispered his name.

"Louder!" He growled softly, his fingers moving down her skin to her center.

"L-Loki!" Sookie cried out as his fingers reached their destination.

* * *

Sookie shot up right out of bed panting as she looked around frantic. She was back in her room at S.H.E.I.L.D.'s sky base.

It was a dream. She had a sex dream about Loki!

Her whole face heated up in embarrassment.

Why was she having those kinds of dreams about him of all people!?

Then it dawned on her. She wouldn't have those type of dreams normally. That dream also felt very realistic... Could he have made her dream that somehow!?

Sookie was pissed now. How dare he! The nerve of that creep! God or not, he was going to get a piece of her mind!

* * *

After changing into a black sweater and jeans, Sookie stormed down to Loki's cell, which was strangely unguarded, but she shrugged that off and went in anyway. Her anger the only thing on her mind right now.

When she approached the glass, Loki seemed to be expecting her. The god was just standing there with a smirk on his face.

"Ah, the faery returns. Did you have pleasant dreams?"

Sookie blushed, but stood her ground, "No, I didn't actually, you creep! Who gave you the right to molest me in my dreams!"

Loki chuckled, "Says the one who has tried to invade my mind on numerous occasions. Think of it as a little revenge. It's your own fault I was able to anyway... With your constant poking, I was able to make a link between us."

"A link?"

"Yes, now I can see your dreams, and even influence them." His smirk grew.

Sookie glared and was about to yell once again, when the whole base shook violently, making Sookie fall to the ground with a scream. Loki chuckled from his still standing spot then looked to the side.

"Looks like everything's in motion." He hummed.

"What?" Sookie sat up shakily.

The intercom suddenly clicked on.

'_Attention everyone! The Hulk is on a rampage! I repeat, The Hulk is on a rampage!_'

"Bruce..." Sookie whispered then looked to Loki who was grinning now, "You did this."

Loki chuckled, but stopped when he saw Sookie start hurrying out of the room.

"Where are you going?" Loki's eyebrow rose.

Sookie looked back, "Bruce is my friend, I'm going to go help him."

Loki's eyes went wide, "Are you mad? That beast is going to squash you like an insect!"

"It might be a stupid idea, but if my friend needs help I'm not going to just sit by."

Loki watched her run off. Why was her safety a concern of his? Why did he want her to dream of him that way? The wench had been in his every thought since she first blasted him with her light. He should be pleased with the idea of the beast ridding the faery from his life... so why did thought of her demise make him quake with rage?

Sookie ran down the corridors of the base, people running around her in a panic. Using her telepathy she searched for her friend, and soon came in contact with a familiar growling brain. This time though it was louder, so she assumed that the Hulk was in complete control at the moment.

Eventually she came to one of the hangers, and saw Thor trying his best to talk to Bruce, while wrestling with his other self. Sookie was not prepared for what she saw. Bruce had told her about the Hulk, but talking and seeing in person were two different things. He was huge!

With a gulp, Sookie tried to figure out a way to help Thor, who was currently trying to subdue the big guy. Her shields were still down, and she realized something. The more Thor tried to talk to Bruce, the angrier Hulk got. That's when it hit her. She knew what to do.

When Thor was knocked into the crates, that's when she acted. She ran to stand between Thor and the advancing Hulk.

The giant stopped in front of the telepath and growled menacingly, Sookie stood her ground though. Sure she was scared out of her mind, but she was trying hard not to show it.

"Hulk," Sookie spoke up calmly, causing the beast to stop growling, "calm down, ok? You and Bruce are safe, no one's going to hurt either of you."

Sookie could feel the Hulk was confused.

"I know you must be angry, no one really acknowledges you. You're just the monster inside of Bruce." Hulk growled again and Sookie held up her hands, "I know you're not though. I can feel it... You just want to protect him right?"

The Hulk stared at Sookie for a moment, and then his face softened ever so slightly, making Sookie smile and come closer to him. Sookie barely reached his stomach, he really was big!

Off to the side, Thor watched amazed as she reached up and placed her hand on the beast's chest. Her hand soon started to glow and in seconds Bruce was back.

'_Her light must have calmed the beast._' Thor thought to himself impressed and astounded by the young woman's bravery. She would make one hell of an Asgardian.

Sookie smiled up at Bruce, who smiled right back weakly.

"Thank you, Sookie."

"No problem, are you both alright now?"

Bruce nodded then both of them looked to Thor, who started to make his way to the pair.

"How about you? Did you get damaged at all?"

Thor laughed and patted the young woman's shoulder, "No, I'm quite fine. Banner's beast certainly packs a punch though."

After all the excitement was over, and Banner was alright, Sookie explained to Thor that it was Loki influencing Bruce. So the pair decided to go confront him. Thor had grown tired of his brother's schemes and lies.

When they entered the room, something felt wrong, and it wasn't just the fact that Loki had somehow opened the door to his cell and was stepping out of it. Sookie couldn't tell what it was though, until Thor screamed and started to charge at him.

Loki's brain waves weren't coming from the Loki before them. They were coming from the side. She then recalled what Thor had told her last night about Loki's powers. That wasn't the real Loki, it was a copy!

"No, Thor! That's a fake-!" It was to late though, Thor tackled the fake Loki. But instead of knocking him down, he went right through it, landing in Loki's cell which locked back up.

Sookie tried to run to the controls to let the God out, but a pair of strong arms held her back. She tried to struggle, but a familiar sounding chuckle vibrated against her back.

"Honestly Thor, are you ever going to not fall for that one?" Loki tsked at the trapped god of thunder, "And you Miss Faery are stronger then I first thought. Not only taking away my hold on the monster, but you were able to see through my illusion."

Sookie tried to summon up her light to blast Loki, but before she could he pressed a pressure point knocking her out.

"Ah, ah. Can't let you do that." He smirked, before placing her gently in the arms of one of his minions, "Take her to the plane. **Be gentle**."

The minion nodded before leaving with the unconscious telepath.

"Brother, what do you plan to do with Sookie?" Thor was scared for his new friend.

"I would be more worried about yourself then the Faery, Thor." His smirk grew as he made his way to the controls, "But you needn't worry for her. She's no longer yours or S.H.E.I.L.D.'s concern. I'm taking her with me." Loki then grinned, his hand hovering over the controls.

"Humans think us immortal... Shall we test that?"


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Sorry for the slight wait! Here it is!**

* * *

Sookie awoke with her head throbbing once again. This was just not her week. She tried to remember what caused this headache, then it all came back to her. Loki had knocked her out! She shot up expecting to find herself in some dark and dank cell in his secret layer, what she saw though confused her.

The room she was in was nice. It looked to be a room in a log cabin, there was a fire place with a nice fire going, a fur rug in front of it, a couch to the side with a coffee table in front of it, on top of the table were a variety of foods, mostly sweets though, a dresser, and the bed... God this had to be the most comfortable bed Sookie had ever been in, in her life! The sheets were so soft!

Fighting the urge to curl back up in bed, Sookie got out of it and moved to the window. When she did though, she noticed she was in a change of clothes. It was a pair of green silk sweat pants and a black wife-beater. Both had intricate gold swirls embroidered into them. What the hell?

Sookie continued her quest to go to the window, and the sight confused her even more. She was in the middle of a wooded area... and it was snowing. There was snow on the ground!

"What in the world..." She muttered to herself.

After trying to open the window, which strangely wouldn't budge, she tried the first of the two doors in the room. It was a bathroom. A very expensive looking bathroom. The bathtub looked like it could fit 10 people in it! The shower too!

When she tried the other door, she found it wouldn't open at all. Ok so she was trapped in the gorgeous looking room. Things could be worse she guessed.

"Do you like your prison?" A very familiar voice spoke up behind her... And it just got worse.

Turning around, Sookie saw Loki sitting on the couch, examining a chocolate chip cookie. He wasn't in his regal looking attire however. He was in a green short sleeved peasant shirt and black pants.

"What the hell am I doing here? Where am I?" She demanded.

Loki chuckled, "What? No thank you? I go to all this trouble to make you comfortable, and you don't seem grateful. I even acquired you more comfortable sleeping attire."

Sookie looked mortified, "_**Y-You**_ changed my clothes?" She glared at the god, "You-!"

"Before you lash out, I changed your clothes using magic." He took a bite of the cookie. "Your virtue is intact."

That seemed to calm her down slightly, but Sookie was still angry. She was kidnapped. Again!

"Why don't you sit down and join me?" Loki motioned to the spot next to him on the couch, "For lower lifeforms, Midgardians seem to have a knack for food at least."

"I would rather not." Sookie crossed her arms over her chest in a stubborn manor making Loki chuckle.

"Now to answer your earlier inquiries, we're currently in a cabin in the middle of Canada somewhere. As to why you're here... I had to make sure you wouldn't interfere with my plans."

Sookie could feel that was partially a lie, but she didn't call him on it. The smell of the food finally hit her nose, making her stomach growl. The telepath could see the smirk on Loki's face grow, showing he heard it. She could feel her cheeks heat up and she looked away embarrassed.

Loki chuckled and stood up, "Well I will leave you to eat, I have some final preparations to look over anyway." He began to walk to the door, but paused once he reached it and looked back. "If you should need anything just call out, but don't even think of trying to escape. The doors and windows are enchanted, so it's impossible anyway."

And with that he was gone.

Sookie stood there for a moment, before sighing and taking a seat on the couch. She looked over the spread and chose to have a piece of apple pie. Once she took that first bite, it hit her how hungry she really was. Needless to say she started pigging out. She couldn't help it. It all tasted so good.

* * *

In the planning room, Loki was relaxed on the couch, watching Sookie eat like a starved beggar. He had not stopped watching her since he left, and watching her eat like this made him upset. Were those imbeciles not making sure she ate? It angered him.

There he went again! Loki stood up and started to pace, ignoring the questioning looks of his minions. Why did he care so much what happened to this girl? Why did he take her with him? He knew the real answer to that last question. Not the fake answer he gave her in the room.

After seeing her recklessness with the beast, he needed to get her away from those Midgaurdians. They were a hazard to her health.

That answer still made him uneasy. He knew it to be true, but he hated whatever he was feeling for this girl. He looked back in on her and saw she was now looking outside at the snow while drinking a cup of tea. She had a look of wonder. Had she not seen snow before?

"Hmm..." Loki tilted his head.

"Sir." A voice interrupted Loki's thoughts. It was one of his minions. He didn't bother to learn their names. "We have received word from Selvig. The Tesseract is almost ready. Preparations should be complete in two days."

Loki nodded, this pleased him. He didn't mind having to wait a few more days. In the mean time he had a pretty fae to keep him company and torment. He paused.

'_Did I honestly just refer to her as __**pretty**__?_' Loki frowned at the thought.

Loki growled and stormed out of the room to his quarters slamming the door. This woman was driving him to his wits end! He should be thinking of the plan and his future of ruling Midgaurd then Asgard, but all this thoughts went back to the woman in the room next to his.

With a frustrated sigh he magicked himself out of his clothes and fell back onto his bed. He knew the answer. He had just been trying to avoid it.

_**He liked the girl.**_

She was a beautiful woman with the spirit of a warrior and a wit that seemed to match his own. There was another connection he could sense between them, but he couldn't put his finger on it. She was also the only one to ever see through his lies and tricks. The only one to truly challenge him.

Not that any of these thoughts mattered. Realizing such things wasn't going to change the fact that the girl seemed to loath him. In the dream she was responsive, but that was a dream.

Well he had two days, and Loki was always up for a challenge. Perhaps he could bond with her... But how?

* * *

Sookie awoke in someplace she didn't expect to see again. It was her bedroom back in Bon Temps. Did that mean everything that happened was a crazy dream? It was starting to look like it. She could even smell Gran's cooking. Sausage, bacon, and eggs by the smell of it.

With a grin, Sookie jumped out of bed and ran downstairs like a child on Christmas. Her smile grew at the sight. There stood her Gran preparing breakfast, humming an old tune Sookie could never recognize.

Adele turned her head away from her cooking to smile at her granddaughter, "Good morning, Sookie! You're up bright and early. I haven't even finished cooking yet!"

Sookie just smiled and sat at the table, "Gran, I had the craziest dream last night. You wouldn't believe the stuff I saw!"

"Oh? What happened?" She asked while going back to her cooking.

Before Sookie could respond a voice spoke up from next to her.

"Yes, Miss Faery. What on earth happened in this 'dream'?"

Sookie's whole body froze before she turned her head towards the voice. In the chair next to her sat Loki. A smirk plastered on his face, wearing the outfit he had worn earlier.

"So this is where you grew up, what you consider your 'safe haven'" Loki mused as he looked around.

Sookie ignored his musing and sat rigid in her seat, "...This is a dream?"

"Very observant. I have created a dream based off of your memories. I wish to know more about my prisoner. I want to know why you protect this realm without question."

"Wouldn't you protect your home if it was being attacked?" Sookie asked.

Loki flinched at the word home Sookie noticed. He then stood and walked to the dream version of Gran. Looking her over as if she was a complicated painting.

"You called this person 'Gran', and given the resemblance, I take it that, that name is short for Grandmother?" It didn't escape Sookie that her captor was trying to change the subject, she would give in for now. She didn't know why she was, maybe it was because he wasn't looking at her Gran with hatred like he had everyone else.

"Yes. She's my grandmother, Adele Stackhouse."

"You live with her though, what of your parents?"

Loki noticed her flinch this time out of the corner of his eye, "They died in a flash flood when I was seven. Gran's raised me and my brother ever since."

"Brother?" Loki looked at her this time, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Yes, my brother Jason." Sookie looked over a picture on the fridge that Gran liked so much.

Loki made his way to the photograph and examined it. It showed a younger Sookie grinning from ear to ear, she was missing a few teeth, the silly sight made Loki smirk in amusement. She was posing with an older boy who was also grinning.

"Does your brother live here as well?" Loki looked around the room.

"No, he lives at our old house by himself. Moved out as fast as he could. He wasn't comfortable with bringing his dates here."

Loki looked at Sookie confused, "So you live here alone with your elderly grandmother? He doesn't provide for you?"

Sookie was now confused, "Why would he? I have a job."

"Working for S.H,I,E.L.D. You mean?"

"No, I'm a waitress at a local bar."

Suddenly the room changed, and instead of sitting at the kitchen table in her home, Sookie was now in a booth at Merlotte's. It was a busy night, everyone didn't seem to notice her nor the Norse god sitting across from her.

Loki looked at his surroundings. It was a dirty tavern!

'_**This**__ is where she works?_' He thought with disdain.

Just then a dream version of Sookie came out, wearing her Merlotte's uniform. Her shorts and tight shirt made quite the sight, but the fact that this is what she wore to work didn't make Loki happy in the slightest.

They both watched as the dream Sookie went from table to table, serving food and drink.

"You work as a serving wench?"

"Waitress." Sookie corrected while shooting a glare at Loki.

"I see no difference from the serving wenches in Asgard."

Before Sookie could rip the jerk a new one, both saw someone approach the shadow Sookie and give her a big bear hug. It was Jason.

"Your brother?" Loki inquired and Sookie nodded.

Dream Jason was telling dream Sookie about how he had found 'the girl of his dreams' which didn't mean much. Sookie remembered this conversation. The girl he was talking about only lasted a month. Which was a long time for his brother, but still.

"Your brother allows you to work here?" Loki was glaring at dream Jason now.

"He doesn't have a say in my life. I'm a grown woman."

"On Asgard no one, Brother nor Father, would want their sister or daughter to work in a place like this."

Sookie took a deep breath, she was not going to let him rile her up, "Well this isn't Asgard, and my Gran needs my help. She's to old to work, and it's the least I could do after all she's done for me."

They watched in silence then. Loki met Sookie's best friends, Lafayette and Tara, her boss, which he didn't care for, especially with the way he was looking at Sookie, and her fellow 'waitress' Arlene. He still didn't understand. Her love for her grandmother made sense, but these people were beneath her. That included her imbecile of a brother.

There was then a crash. Loki looked up to see dream Sookie holding her head and a shattered pitcher on the floor. The sight confused him until he heard it.

_That's crazy Sookie for you!_

_Crazy bitch can't even hold a pitcher._

_She's as dumb as a pile of bricks._

It occurred to Loki that these were the voices of the people in the room. They all just watched as her boss came to help her clean up the glass. Loki could see the tears in her eyes, even as she just looked at the ground.

"She hears that often."

Loki looked up and saw Sookie looked different. She was still wearing the same outfit, but her eyes had a slight glow to them as did her hair.

"You're not Sookie."

The glowing Sookie smiled, "Yes and no, I'm her Fae side." She looked over at the scene before them. "You wished to know more about Sookie... and what you were about to uncover was something one should not live through again."

"What do you mean?"

Faery Sookie smiled sadly, and the scenery changed once again. They were now in a house. It wasn't Sookie's grandmother's house however.

"Where are we?" Loki questioned.

"Sookie's childhood home... if you want to call it that, that is." faery Sookie explained sadly.

Before he could question her, they both heard light pounding from upstairs. Faery Sookie motioned for him to go look, and he did. When he reached the top of the stairs he could see a woman leaning glaring at a door with a chair against it. The door rattled slightly like someone was trying to get out.

"Momma, I'm sorry I won't do it again! Please let me out!" A young voice pleaded from behind the door. "I won't listen in anymore! Please Momma it's dark in here!"

_Why couldn't I have had a normal child?_

Loki then realized what was happening. This was Sookie's mother, and the one locked behind that door was young Sookie.

Before anything else could happen Loki heard someone coming up the stairs. It was a man.

"Michelle? What's going on?" He then looked to the shaking door, "What the hell, Michelle?! Did you lock Sookie in there?!"

"I can't take it anymore , Corbett! I had to pick her up from school again! The looks everyone gave me... I can't take it!"

Corbett glared at Michelle, before rushing to the door and opening it, the young Sookie who must have been no more then six jumped into his arms sobbing.

"It's ok, Sweetheart, Daddy's here." he rubbed Sookie's back soothingly.

_Why couldn't you just be normal..._

That last string of thoughts came from her father. Loki couldn't believe his ears. Both parents thought of their own child as a freak of nature. Just because she could read minds?

* * *

The scene changed once again to a slightly older Sookie being pushed around by some children in a field.

"Crazy Sookie! Always screaming all the time!" One child taunted, as he pushed her onto the ground.

Loki watched as child Sookie glared at the child, "At lease I don't wear my mom's underwear like you, Billy!"

The boy glared and leaned down grabbing the front of her shirt, he obviously looked humiliated. "Why you little.." He was about to punch her, when another young man tackled him to the ground and punched him instead.

The young man stood up and glared at the lot of them. Almost daring them to try something.

"Anyone else want some of this?" He challenged.

All the children ran away screaming.

Sookie stood up, brushing herself off, "Thanks, Jason. I-"

Jason glared at her this time, "Why can't you just be normal for 5 goddam minutes! I'm sick of havin to stand up for you!" He then stormed off, leaving young Sookie to look at the ground and start to cry.

Loki wanted to hold her. It was all far to familiar for his liking.

* * *

Once again the scene changed. This time he was in a basement behind some boxes, Sookie was crouched down near his feet. She was about the same age as the previous vision. She was trembling in fear, tears running down her eyes.

The door to the basement opened and he could hear someone coming down the steps. The closer they got the more young Sookie looked petrified.

Before anything else could happen the scene went white, blinding Loki.

Loki awoke with a start. He was on the couch in Sookie's room. He had moved here, so the dreams would be more vivid.

When he looked over, he saw Sookie sitting up in the bed shaking. She had tears streaming down her face. When she saw Loki was watching she quickly wiped them away, refusing to look weak in front of him.

All the rage Loki felt before came back when he saw her tears.

"How can you..." He began, shaking with anger.

"How can I what?" Sookie asked cautiously. She could feel the rage in him.

Loki stood up and stormed closer to her, they were a few feet apart, his face contorted in anger, "How can you defend these people! They treat you like you're a monster, and you still fight for them!"

"...What did you see in my mind?"

"Enough to know that you shouldn't be trying to save this miserable world that has done nothing but hurt you! You should be angry!"

Suddenly it was Sookie who was getting images of the past. Loki's past. In his anger, the god had let the shield around his mind fall.

It showed her everything. Being bullied for being different compared to Thor, trying his hardest to meet his father's expectations, growing to resent Thor because he seemed to have his father's favor, then Sookie suddenly was in a room with a bunch of artifacts. Young Loki and young Thor stood in front of their father.

"Do the frost giants still live?" young Loki asked curiously.

"When I'm King," young Thor began with a smirk, "I'll hunt the monsters down and slay them all!" He then grinned up at their father, "Just as you did father!"

The scene melted to one in the same room. This time Loki was an adult, but he looked healthier. He was approaching Odin, who was on the stairs. He was confronting Odin about his true lineage. Seeing the god break down into hysterics didn't sit right with Sookie at all.

"So I am no more than another stolen relic, locked up here until you might have use of me? You could have told me what I was from the beginning! Why didn't you?"

"You're my son... I wanted only to protect you from the truth..." Sookie couldn't even look at Odin at this point. She was to heartbroken by the sight of Loki.

"What, because I... I... I am the monster parents tell their children about at night? You know, it all makes sense now, why you favored Thor all these years, because no matter how much you claim to love me, you could never have a Frost Giant sitting on the throne of Asgard!"

Sookie was suddenly slammed into the wall, bringing her out of Loki's mind.

Loki had her pinned against the wall, staring down at her with a mix of anger and something else Sookie couldn't determine, "How much did you see?" By the look on her face, Loki would instantly tell, "I see... all of it then? So you know what I truly am..."

Loki pinned Sookie's hands to either side of her head, a cold smirk appearing on his face, "I'm the monster..." Sookie began to tear up once again, "...Yes that's the sort of reaction a _monster_ deserves right? The young princess crying in fear."

"I'm not crying in fear... I can feel it. How lonely and empty you feel."

Loki's grip on her wrists tightened, his eye's glaring down into her's "I don't need your pity."

"It's not pity, it's understanding... from one Monster to another."

Before Loki could say any more, Sookie leaned up and kissed him.

* * *

**AN: Sorry for the evil cliffy! How far will Sookie and Loki go? Find out in the next chapter!**


End file.
